car ride home
by ka-no.pdf
Summary: it was raining and her umbrella was gone [au]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi**

* * *

Today was not Sheba's day.

Not only had she forgot to study for a very important test for her worst class, her umbrella was gone from her locker as well. While she had many suspicions as to who took her umbrella, she had more pressing matters to attend to; the rain, for one.

It was autumn therefore it was cold, and it was often paired with the rain. There were multiple occasions where the rain would pour down exceptionally hard and would be impossible to walk in without an umbrella or other forms of shelter.

Sheba could ask someone from the orphanage to pick her up, but usually the sisters would pick up the younger kids at this time, and she wouldn't want to bother them when they were so busy. Sighing dejectedly, she hastily stuffed her books in her bag before trekking out in the rainstorm.

She pulled her thin rain jacket tighter around herself in order to keep her clothes dry, which proved to be a futile attempt as her skirt was already soaked, sticking to her legs as she walked. She was never going to make it back home without a flu.

Sheba didn't notice a car pull up next to her until a voice called out, "Oi, little lady."

She didn't bother sparing him a glance, "Go away, Solomon, did you come here to witness the pathetic situation I'm in?"

She heard a deep chuckle and couldn't help but flush deeply, "Gee, what a feisty attitude today, I was just going to offer you a ride home."

Huffing, Sheba turned away and walked faster; she did not need help from the source of her problems! "I don't need your car ride, or your help for that matter, Solomon! In fact, I can get myself through this rain by myself!"

As she walked away as fast as she could in her wet shoes, Solomon let out a very loud grunt of frustration. She heard the car door open and felt someone yanking her body back with her arm. Solomon dragged her struggling self back in the direction of his car.

"Hey! Solomon! I told you, I don't need your fancy car ride!" Sheba struggled under his strong grip.

He clicked his tongue, "Frankly, I don't care. You are not fine and I'd rather not be responsible if you end up sick." He pulled up her hand, "Do you see how cold you are? Just get in the car, Sheba."

He shoved her into the passenger seat and got on from the other side.

They drove in silence.

She stole a glance at him as he drove, swallowing at the sight of his slightly wet uniform clinging onto his chest, and his chiselled jaw line. Of course he was perfect, she couldn't help feel that he was out of his reach. They had been so close before, and now it just... fell apart. She knew Father David had not approved of her while they were friends, but for them to drift apart this much was scary.

"You could always take a picture."

His voice startled her, Sheba hadn't realized that she'd been staring. She then felt furious at the tone of his voice, even his attitude towards her. She was just so sick of this play, she wanted them to be friends again- not this constant banter that occurred every hour of every day. Her eyes started to water at her distraught.

He must have noticed this, or else he wouldn't have parked on the side of the road. He must have noticed this, or else he wouldn't be brushing his hand against her cheek, wiping at her tears.

She flinched at his touch, furiously slapping his hand away.

"Sheba..." hurt flashed across his eyes before his expression hardened. He took her face in his hands and furiously pressed his lips against hers, roughly biting on her bottom lip before shoving his tongue into her surprised mouth.

With a sudden jolt, Sheba pushed him away as hard as she could with her shaking arms. Huddling as far as she can away from him, she gasped, "Wh-what are you doing?"

His eyes were downcast as he mumbled softly, "I'm sorry."

She barked a sudden laugh, "I don't get you, Solomon! First you ignore me out of nowhere in junior year, then you act like we were never friends, and now this? What are you doing? What are we doing? I-I-"

She didn't need him to tell her why; she knew why. She just wanted him to hug her and share his warmth with her once more. She wanted them to be as close as they were.

Only the rain sounded.

He breathed heavily as he slowly reached an arm toward her, gently grabbing her when she didn't resist and pulled her onto his lap.

The steering wheel was uncomfortable against her back so she pressed her body closer to his, blushing slightly at the close contact.

"Sheba," he breathed, "I want to laugh with you again. I want to smile with you again. I want you."

"But he doesn't like it, does he? I know Father David doesn't approve of his precious son courting a dirty orphan picked up from the streets." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I want you too."

Solomon nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, lightly kissing her neck, "I don't care what he thinks, we can run away together and live the lives we wanted."

Cautiously, Sheba leaned back from him, "You know, you didn't have to take my umbrella if you wanted to talk to me."

"Sorry, I ran out of ideas." He quipped as he pecked her lips, "Does this mean you're fine with this?"

Sheba nodded slightly, "But what abou-"

"It's fine, he may not approve, but he can't control my relationships." He narrowed his eyes, "I'd rather you not talk about my father, it makes me wonder if you really like me."

She blushed once more before embracing him one more time, taking in the warmth she missed for the longest time.

* * *

 **hello tis I.**

 **uhh this is really old but it was just sitting there so I might as well post this.**

 **kthxbye  
box**


End file.
